


【鸣佐】小兔子乖乖

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R15 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】小兔子乖乖

近期7班接到了来自火之国大名城的任务。从来没有去过大名城的鸣人和小樱一路上难掩兴奋的情绪，雀跃地叽叽喳喳缠着卡卡西问着他们从别人口中听来的事情的虚实。他们是太阳初升的时候出发的，到达大名城时已经是下午，找到委托人家时，时间更是到了傍晚。  
任务的内容是从预言要来偷盗的盗贼手中保住该户人家家传的画卷。隐进暗处，佐助在距离自己不远处的屋梁上看到了鸣人，四下张望，在自己侧对过去的位置发现了小樱，至于卡卡西，他怎么找也没能看到他的影子。  
时至半夜，月亮一点一点走高，照在纸门上的月光慢慢往下消失。鸣人在房梁上大张着嘴打着呵欠，时不时就要看一下墙壁上挂着的古钟来确认距离那个盗贼到来还有多长时间。古钟下面的摆锤左右晃着，鸣人的视线就跟着左右晃，渐渐地眼皮就往下垂，一副要睡的模样。扒在梁上的手脚也跟着放松，眼看就要掉下去了。  
这个笨蛋！  
佐助想要把他叫醒，却又不敢做出大动作来惊动了八成已经埋伏在附近的盗贼，费劲地在包里翻来翻去，希望能侥幸发现几粒在途中落进口袋的小石头或者什么没用的纸券能让他团个球砸醒鸣人。  
系在自己身上的钢线一动，佐助急忙回神。有人通过纸门进来了。他低头去看，那个人巧妙地避开了他们设置的机关，一点点靠近中央的画轴。在佐助打算动作的时候，那个黑影却突然抬头看向了他藏身的地方。被发现了？佐助急忙往梁后一躲，心脏开始狂跳起来。  
“什么？原来是小孩子？”  
声音从他背后响起。佐助一惊，苦无在指尖上一转，反手握住就往身后刺去。  
一阵烟雾腾然而起，甜腻的气味顺着空气侵入进他的口鼻。意识恍惚了一瞬，立刻调动起查克拉睁开写轮眼想要找到那个盗贼的佐助，在那之后被从烟雾中突现的一只手掐住了脸，视线逐渐消失，他陷入了一片黑暗之中。  
“写轮眼？没想到会在这种地方遇上宇智波啊……小孩子还是软一点、乖一点，这样才可爱。”这是佐助在坠入昏迷前，在小樱和鸣人慌乱喊叫着攻过来时听到的那个盗贼的声音。

醒来的时候白色的纸窗上透着月亮的光，佐助揉了揉眼睛，环顾四周，他躺在一个不知何处的房间里。不远处亮着一盏小灯，隐约还有阵阵食物的香气飘过来。  
“哦，你醒啦？”一眨眼的功夫，鸣人抬着烤鱿鱼就蹲到了自己面前。  
“这里是哪里？”佐助问。  
“汤之国的旅馆，卡卡西老师在途中收到了木叶来的新任务，大概明早才能回来，你的身体也还没有恢复，他就让我们暂时在这里休息一晚的说。”鸣人从桌上倒来一杯清水递给佐助，“你中了那个盗贼的忍术，昏了一天，饿么？”  
一天……佐助不禁皱起眉来，是他太松懈了，居然会被那种程度的人伤到。  
“你看，我都给你准备好了的说！你想吃多少就吃多少！”鸣人忍笑解开了一旁用布包裹着的东西，里面放着数根胡萝卜，半颗青菜，还有几片白菜叶子。  
“你不用太感谢本大爷我，我知道自己很体贴啊我说！”面对佐助鄙夷的眼神，鸣人恬着长脸凑过去冲他坏笑。  
“你当喂兔子吗，吊车尾？”不知道是因为受到那个盗贼忍术的影响，还是因为他昏睡了一天的关系，他的身上绵软得厉害，使不出什么力气。  
“是啊，你现在可不就是兔子？”鸣人嘿嘿举起一面镜子，镜子里照着的自己与往日并无差……不对！头顶上的翘着的两根透着粉的长耳朵是怎么回事！？  
“……”佐助伸手按住从头发里冒出来耳朵，用手指拨开头发想去确认这是不是鸣人的恶作剧。结果却让他绝望，这两只耳朵分明就是连在他身上的！  
“这究竟是怎么回事？”佐助皱眉看向鸣人，对方将镜子放好后在他面前盘腿坐下，一脸严肃地说道：“卡卡西老师说，这种忍术他从来没有见过，自然解开的方法也不清楚，写轮眼也没有看出个所以然来。所以从今以后，佐助……”说着，鸣人拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“你今后可能都要是这副模样了的说。”  
“开什么玩笑！”佐助愤愤地拍开鸣人搭在自己肩上的手，打算出门去找卡卡西问个清楚。刚起身，小腿上的肌肉就一酸，佐助腿一软重新跌坐回棉垫上。  
鸣人急忙上前扶了他一把，让他不至于摔得太难看，“你不要勉强，当时那个烟里有药粉，我记得是能让查克拉变得……嗯……反正就是，因为你当时离得最近，吸入最多，近期内走路都是很困难的，就乖乖躺着休息吧！回村之后拜托三代目爷爷总是能解决的。”  
“卡卡西都没有见过的忍术，你就这么肯定回村之后能解决吗？”佐助横眼过去，“松手！”  
“我说你啊！稍微听话一点老实呆着会怎……”鸣人气不过要发作，却又瞥见佐助急红的眼睛，还是把气话都咽回了肚子里，“算了，本大爷大人有大量，不和你计较。”  
接着鸣人就不说话了。  
佐助本来也不是话多的人，房间里的空气突然安静得有些沉重，甚至让鸣人感到了一丝丝尴尬。  
“那个，佐、佐助啊。”他尝试着寻找能够说的话题。眼神游移着，飘去瞄一眼佐助的神情，又飘回被套看看上面的格子花纹，“你，你衣服后面怎么鼓鼓的？是偷藏了什么好吃的吗我说？”  
才说着，鸣人就伸手朝着佐助尾椎附近隆起的一团按了一下。里面似乎填满了绒毛，手上稍微施力就把原本鼓起来的部分压了大部分下去。手指触摸到一块不大的硬物，拨弄了两下感觉似乎是软骨一样的东西。打算再研究一下的时候，鸣人的手被佐助一把扣住，不许他再动了。  
“够了，住手……不许再碰了！”佐助瞪他，可因为他满面通红的模样，搔到了鸣人心底的养处。  
“究竟是什么东西……”鸣人默默抽回手来，在佐助诧异的眼神中结了影分身的印，“嘣”的一声后，烟雾里扑出来三个鸣人，“就让我漩涡鸣人大人来查个清楚吧！”  
佐助被鸣人和他的影分身压在被褥上，一人抓手一人扣脚，另外一个估计是本体，蹲在他身后鼓包的位置旁边伸手去拉他的衣服。他拼命挣扎，身上的肌肉却酸软着不听他使唤。后腰一凉，佐助绝望地闭上了眼，甚至想要用手捂上耳朵来逃避鸣人惊呼的现实。  
“佐助！你长出兔子尾巴了！”

听鸣人所说，昨晚卡卡西和他给自己换衣服的时候并没有尾巴，头顶的兔子耳朵也是早晨才冒出来的，照这个节奏，他难道会一步一步变成一只红眼白兔？！  
“唔……”一阵酥痒从尾椎传来，佐助没注意漏出一声呻吟，急忙将脸埋进了被子。那只因为好玩还在揉弄自己尾巴的手一顿，似是有些诧异。  
“佐助，刚刚的声音是你发出来的吗？”  
傻子才会承认！  
佐助闭嘴不做声。  
鸣人困惑的继续揉捏着手中软软的毛球，手指挠着与它相连的根部皮肤，手感意料之外的好，甚至可以让他爱不释手。  
这个混蛋！白痴！  
佐助在心里把鸣人骂了个遍，张口咬住自己身下的布套不让自己发出声来。那些酥痒的感觉一点点汇聚到下身，酸胀得难受。本专注于揉捏手中毛球的鸣人注意到佐助堆着浴衣下摆的腰不停微颤着，浅灰色的内裤上一点深色在逐渐地晕开。  
“佐助你难道……”尿床了？  
鸣人的后半句没敢说出来，虽然现在的佐助身体绵软着没法反抗他，但回村治好后指不定他就被用钢丝捆在树上自生自灭；或者是被追着满村子追杀；更绝一点的话，之后他和佐助的关系会比原先结队的更差……考虑到种种可能性，鸣人停手了，影分身也跟着解除。  
“那、那个，佐助同学？你、你还好吗？”鸣人悄悄探过头去，好奇佐助是不是生气了，映入眼席的却是佐助的哭脸。原本心头的痒处被刺激得更痒了。这种表情他记得自己在书店偷看小黄书的时候看到过，具体叫做什么他不记得了，不过似乎是感觉很舒服的意思。当时他不明白为什么大人看到会觉得激动的缘由如今大概能理解了，这确实是……非常的有诱惑力。  
“要、要继续吗……”鸣人搓了搓发痒的鼻尖。

搂着坐在自己身上的佐助，鸣人眼睛不知道该往哪里看才好。倚在自己肩上的人弓着身子在套弄着性器，粗重杂乱的呼吸蒸得他肩头热热的，脸也热热的。佐助身上的浴衣因为他刚才胡闹的关系大敞着，感觉只要从后面勾一下衣领就会整个从肩头滑下去，偷偷去看，里面粉色的乳首直立着，十分可口的模样让他不经吞了口唾沫。  
“唔……嗯……”佐助喉间哽咽着呻吟，抵在鸣人肩头的脑袋轻动，长了一层薄薄绒毛的耳朵就贴上了鸣人的脖颈。跨在鸣人腰两侧的腿颤着收拢，脚趾也用力缩着下意识反抗着自慰带来的快感。  
看到被脱下丢在一旁的内裤，鸣人看着上面洇湿的一摊涨红了脸，却又好奇起究竟是什么位置出来了那么多水。这样想着，他原本圈在佐助腰上的手慢慢后移到了尾椎的尾巴，没忍住柔软的手感又揉了一下，佐助身子就一怔，抬起头毫无威慑力地瞪他一眼，又别开湿润的眼继续他的动作。  
大概还在下面。  
鸣人如此判断。手沿着腰线往下，探到了一块湿润，自觉找对了位置，就更放肆地摸了过去。  
“别！”佐助轻声惊呼。鸣人究竟知不知道自己在摸什么地方！  
“佐助……我可以摸摸里面么？”鸣人的手指在穴口打转。原本只是收缩速度变快，流出了许多蜜液的后方突然从里开始痒了起来，一张一合恨不得鸣人立刻就将手指塞进去。  
这样陌生的感觉让佐助心慌，后来想起自己在书上看到的兔子发情期的相关资料，他突然恨起自己被忍术影响得如此敏感得身体。  
得不到回应，鸣人也不敢乱动，在自己颈边一晃一晃的耳朵烦得他急躁极了，侧脸就一口咬住了耳根，周围柔软的头发贴在脸上的触感极佳，于是他不自觉得又蹭了两下。佐助在那一瞬间高潮了。精液大都落在了鸣人的衣服上。  
感到自己身上的人似是痉挛的轻颤，鸣人突觉自己是不是做了什么坏事，急忙松了口。佐助瘫软在他身上粗喘着，湿热的气息从领口溜进他的衣服，心脏跳得比适才还要吵些，小腹涨涨的，就连下身都跟着热了起来。  
视线在高潮的余韵过后逐渐变得清晰起来，佐助稍微闭上眼缓了缓，借着鸣人胸口的布料将被汗黏在脸颊上的头发蹭开，在睁开眼时看到鸣人胯间鼓起的一团。  
“……”视线上移，鸣人满脸写着不知所措，似乎是头次遇到这种情况。  
“佐助……我……”鸣人浑身不正常的燥热着，不知道该怎么办才好，佐助身上凉凉的就这样贴一会儿本以为会好些，结果他身上却越来越热。  
“很难受……”佐助话还没能说完，鸣人就推开他弹身而起。  
“我去下浴室啊我说！”说完，房间里浴室的拉门就猛地被合上，想起了水声。  
白痴。佐助轻叹出一口气，缓慢地站起身来，朝浴室的方向挪。  
这次就勉为其难地帮你一次好了。


End file.
